Terminus A Quo
by KingPreussen
Summary: Karamatsu, Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Akatsuka, meets a Dragon. - part I of the Verbum Satienti series - Fantasy/Medieval AU, Dragons, Royalty, First Meetings, Humor, Fluff


direct crosspost from AO3

i wrote this because i love the au and wanted to try my own hand at it

* * *

Karamatsu held the front of his dress in both hands, worrying the fabric nervously and probably wrinkling it to no end. He couldn't help it, though, nerves getting the absolute best of him. Today his parents planned to sign a trade agreement with the commonwealth neighboring the Kingdom of Akatsuka early in the afternoon and he wasn't ready at all. It wasn't as if he was getting married, or even attending a birthday or other important celebration. But he was still nervous about being asked to speak in front of so many people he didn't know.

He turned slightly at the sound of steps behind him and smiled to himself. Choromatsu, the second in line to the throne (no matter how much he believed he should be the first), walked up beside him gently extricated the skirts from Karamatsu's hands. He wasn't being selfish when he said he wanted to be Crown Prince, no matter how much the serving boys and girls talked. Karamatsu was so nervous and unsure of himself when it came to the safety of their people that Choromatsu wanted to take the burden off of him. But that wouldn't be an issue for a while, hopefully a very long time, so they didn't make a fuss.

"Come here," Choromatsu murmured while taking Karamatsu's hand in his, interlacing their fingers. "It's alright, you'll do fine. You have an amazing speaking voice." Karamatsu smiled weakly, looking off of the balcony Choromatsu found him on into the orange and purple dawn sky. Karamatsu was enthralled with poetry and sonnets and plays and often practiced them to his family and servants-even at inopportune times, like while the chefs were cooking or his father and his advisors were drafting contracts. But no amount of practice of written word could help him with something like this.

Karamatsu cleared his throat, resisting the massive urge to grab his skirts again. "Thank you, brother. After twenty years it appears I have the same fears as always. I wonder if I will ever grow out of this." He tilted his head coyly and glanced at Choromatsu. "And you, brother? You will have your turn to speak as well."

"Indeed." Choromatsu rested his palm on the stone railing in front of them, the breath of his sigh turning to steam in the cold morning air.

"You stand out here without a cloak," Karamatsu grumbled, pulling Choromatsu back inside and carefully closing the wooden doors. "Are you looking to develop a sickness to remain abed while I speak?" Choromatsu laughed at him and let Karamatsu sit him down on Karamatsu's own bed. "For all you act as if you have sense…."

Karamatsu was an exercise in duality. He had the warmest heart of their entire family, giving his pocket money to every countryman that crossed his path, personally sewing clothes and painting dolls for local children. It was a wonder he could keep up with his studies with all of his personal projects. If any of his brothers wanted to needle him they knew the one phrase that would set him to tears-that they dried, of course, laughing off the jests and promising him sweets in apology.

But outwardly, on first impression, he was cold. He preferred to be dressed in ice blues and silver, his dark eyes like flint, hair even blacker. His wing of the castle was painted bright white, gray stone floors kept warm with blue rugs and ceiling decorated with intricate paintings. In an odd turn of character, he was very fond of his own reflection, and filled his dressing rooms with polished metals that reflected white light from the vast windows onto every wall. Choromatsu felt a chill just peeking down the main hallway of Karamatsu's wing but the man himself seemed at home.

His bed was much warmer, covered in quilts and fur and flanked by wool curtains. Choromatsu kind of wanted to sleep there for a while, since they had both woken up rather early, but Karamatsu was back with one of his own long cloaks and Choromatsu shrugged it on gratefully.

"Where are our younger brothers?" Karamatsu asked, crossing the room to a spare vanity and fixing the non-existent kinks in his hair. "Still asleep?"

Choromatsu hummed. "Todomatsu is with his ladies in waiting, gossiping most likely." Choromatsu brushed some fur from his tunic. "I believe Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu are sleeping." He watched Karamatsu smile and nod into the mirror. "Would you like to join me for tea…?"

Karamatsu clasped his hands behind his back. "Yes, of course. Gladly."

* * *

"Good morning, Karamatsu-nii-san!" Jyushimatsu came running into the dining hall just after eight, the sleeves of his tunic as ever mis-tailored and hanging over his hands. That didn't stop him taking Karamatsu about the waist and spinning him, and then planting a wet kiss on his cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

Karamatsu smiled wide, one flat shoe threatening to fall to the floor, but he didn't pull away. "I did, Jyushimatsu, thank you." Only the tapestries dampening the stone walls prevented Jyushimatsu's answering laugh echoing indefinitely. "What would you like for breakfast?" Jyushimatsu finally set him down and he was able to fix his shoe. "I'm afraid Choromatsu and I didn't save any of our own." When Karamatsu's hands started to grip at his skirts Jyushimatsu pulled them away and kissed his knuckles playfully.

"I'll have whatever you had, nii-san. Totty said he's coming down soon, but when I checked on Ichimatsu-nii-san, he was still sleeping."

Choromatsu frowned, wiping his hands on his cloth napkin and setting it on the table when he stood. "He can't sleep this late today, of all days," he muttered to himself, ruffling Jyushimatsu's hair on his way past before he left the room.

Jyushimatsu was wearing the bright yellow shade of shirt and breeches that perfectly suited his personality and perfectly complimented his brother. They made a striking pair, Karamatsu thought with a soft smile. Jyushimatsu still had one arm wrapped around Karamatsu's waist as he spoke about the dreams he had, and he pulled out Karamatsu's chair before sitting himself. He ate with gusto, Karamatsu sipping his chilled and cut wine and still smiling. Perhaps Jyushimatsu's presence would be enough to keep him calm.

A loud bang startled them both; Karamatsu almost upended his wine but he caught the cup in time. Todomatsu was stomping in, deep pink and white highly ruffled dress swishing with his steps. "I can't believe him," he huffed. When he reached Karamatsu's side he took his brother's wine and downed it in one go. "Son of a bitch."

Karamatsu rubbed Todomatsu's back. "Do I know who 'he' is, brother?"

"You sure as fuck do." Karamatsu held back a grin at his brother's characteristic swearing. Of course he toned it down in front of their parents and dignitaries, but with his brothers, he did what he pleased. "Atsushi, that idiot, sent word that he 'couldn't make it' to my private party next week because of some… stupid noblemen event. Dumbass!"

"Oh, Todomatsu, I'm sorry," Karamatsu said sincerely. He tugged Todomatsu gently down and adjusted his gold circlet, which had gone askew with the force of his gestures. "I'm sure he wanted to go. I think he likes you very much."

"He hates me!" Todomatsu stumbled forward and into Karamatsu's arms. "He doesn't want to see me anymore, he thinks I'm-"

Karamatsu shushed him and waved a serving boy over. "More wine," he said softly, "And honeymilk, please." The boy nodded and scurried off. "You're going to make yourself sick this way, brother, keep calm. Sit with us." Todomatsu dropped into the chair nearest to Karamatsu and the elder continued petting him. "Were you fretting over this all night?"

"No." Todomatsu wiped his frustrated tears with a napkin, taking care not to smudge the delicate eye makeup he had started asking his maids to apply. "I received word this morning. But I will put him out of my mind until tonight." He took the cup of honeymilk and a sweet roll that was handed to him with a polite smile. "And you, Karamatsu-nii-san? How was your night?"

Karamatsu's warm eyes flickered to the dark wood of the table. He was awake before the sun had risen, sweaty and scared from a dream of heat and fire and a shit-eating grin. When he realized he wasn't going to be able to return to sleep he called for his servants and asked them to help him bathe and dress, and he stood looking out over the city until Choromatsu came and retrieved him.

He realized he hadn't answered. "Fine," he said simply, and Todomatsu pinned him with a skeptical look.

Before Todomatsu could say anything they were interrupted by clicking heels. "Good morning, Iyami!" Jyushimatsu called, taking a break from picking his plate clean.

Iyami, their father's chief treasurer, seemed to hold no love for the five brothers. They had been under his feet since they were children, pulling cruel pranks and being general nuisances. Since they had become adults, he started to treat them like adults, and they developed an unspoken truce. "Good morning to you, Jyushimatsu." He did a quick headcount. "Where are the other two quintuplets, worried and grumpy? Out to cause more trouble?"

Todomatsu snickered over the rim of his cup. "Choromatsu-nii-san and Ichimatsu-nii-san are the least likely to cause trouble," he said, and Jyushimatsu corroborated that view by spilling honey and jam all down the front of his tunic. Several servants rushed over to him to clean him up while he laughed and attempted to wipe it up with his fingers to put on his toast.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Choromatsu, with Ichimatsu in tow, entered the dining hall with varying levels of alertness. Ichimatsu slumped into his seat near Jyushimatsu and accepted a thin slice of bacon to chew on until his breakfast was brought to him.

"You all have lessons today, do you not?" Choromatsu asked with his hands on his hips.

Todomatsu sighed heavily. "We also have an agreement to speak for, Choromatsu-nii-san. I think we deserve one day off."

"Choromatsu, I agree," Karamatsu was quick to say before Choromatsu could argue. "We can review the agreement again, to make sure we know what we want to say, instead of lessons. I believe that would be a sufficiently productive way to spend our time."

It was obvious from the set of Todomatsu's shoulders that that wasn't something he wanted to do either, but if that meant he didn't have arithmetic that day he would get over it. "I suppose so," Choromatsu hesitantly agreed.

"Excellent," Todomatsu said. "With that, I will take my leave." He stood, prepared to walk out, but Karamatsu called after him.

"You've barely eaten, brother-"

"I will take my meal in my rooms," Todomatsu replied without looking back. "And I will return for the agreement!"

Jyushimatsu eventually pulled Ichimatsu up to go play with him, probably something to do with "stickball," the game the peasant children played, and Choromatsu went to actually study the agreement. Iyami was called away by an assistant, and Karamatsu drank a bit more wine and ate a bit more meat before he decided he was full and left the dining room.

Most of Karamatsu's favorite parts of the castle were open air. He wandered up the main staircase and out to the balcony ring around the outside, which didn't have quite the view the one at his room did but still breathtaking. Ducking back inside, Karamatsu picked any random book off of a side table, and then sat in a comfortable wicker chair to read for a bit. It was still a bit cold but he was able to ignore it, at least until horns of arrival were blown at the front gates and he realized he had gotten halfway through his novel.

He put the book back inside and, again, gripped his dress in his hands as he made his way back down the staircase and to the main hall. His four brothers were already there, sitting in smaller thrones to the left of their father. Karamatsu, with a sheepish smile at the various advisors and his brothers, hurried to his seat and attempted to look composed. His mother giggled into her hand and he took some confidence from that.

"The Delegates of Renpo enter," the herald announced, and Karamatsu adjusted his skirts nervously. His father was entering with them, already making light conversation, but it wasn't the time for agreements yet. There was a lot of posturing and eating and posturing and drinking and posturing to be done before the actual work. Karamatsu rather liked that part, and all the acting that was involved; it was the sitting and speaking part that made him anxious.

Choromatsu leaned toward him and he curiously leaned as well. "Do you think the Hashimoto family will be here?" he asked quickly. Karamatsu resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Choromatsu had a huge crush on their daughter Nyaa and everyone knew it, but he was too much of a virgin to just tell her outright, so they were all subjected to his roundabout not-flirting and general embarrassingness.

A loud sound from outside made Karamatsu look up, but it seemed no one else had heard it. He blinked and then turned back to his brother. "I assume so, Choromatsu. I hope you have the courage to speak to her today." Choromatsu turned crimson and looked away and Karamatsu laughed under his breath.

Eventually the time for small talk was over and the time for lunch had begun. Every time Karamatsu reached down to his skirts Ichimatsu or Choromatsu batted his hands away and he was forced to keep them above the table. A nobleman's son, from which family he didn't know, kept sending him curious looks that even Karamatsu's resting-leave-me-the-fuck-alone-face couldn't dissuade. When Karamatsu actually looked him in the eye and frowned, the man winked and made a vulgar motion involving a fork and a knife. Apparently Todomatsu saw it as well because the man rather quickly received a spoonful of mashed potatoes to the face.

There was another screeching sound from outside, like rending metal. This time other people started to look up, wondering just where the sound was coming from. And then the peasants started screaming.

Karamatsu jumped to his feet. His younger brothers were his first priority, so he gathered them up (they went willingly, in times like this) and marched them quickly to the center of the castle so they could be defended on all sides. His mother was there, too, taking care of the servants and maids and the children of the dignitaries. Karamatsu knew the sound, though, in the midst of all the confusion. He had heard it in his dreams for months now.

While his father talked to all of the dignitaries and the leaders of the guard, Karamatsu gathered his skirts and ran on quick feet to the stairwell and his favorite balconies. Sure enough, the Dragon was sweeping the area, thankfully not breathing fire on the people of the cities but, from what Karamatsu could see, looking rather frustrated. He didn't know the Dragon's name-he didn't remember hearing it, in his dreams-but he hoped he was visible enough standing at the front of the castle to call it over.

"Dragon!" he shouted as loud as he could over its piercing screams. "Dragon! Leave my people alone! State your demands!"

The Dragon went silent, so the only screams left were the peasants. It flew in one more circle before rushing over to him, somehow getting smaller even as it got closer. Karamatsu took a few hesitant steps back, courage having fled his body like so much dirt down the drain, but he had to protect his family. And really, this was less scary than being expected to speak.

The Dragon had a human face. Actually, it had a human almost-everything, at least right now, except for its long wine-red tail and curled horns. Its eyes burned red and firey as they studied Karamatsu. It grinned, revealing sharp white teeth and long canines. "My demands?" it asked in a low hiss, grin never fading. Scales covered its stomach and thighs, giving it the illusion of absolute smoothness at its crotch-something that Karamatsu blushed even thinking about. The scales also covered its shoulders and the sides of its neck, as if they were protecting its weak spots. Other than that, it had pale human skin, unmarked and unwrinkled.

Karamatsu exhaled shakily. "Do you wish for riches from the castle? Or the freedom to hunt? Or…," he closed his eyes tightly. "A sacrifice from the royal family? I can give you anything within my power in exchange for my people's safety."

Silence. Karamatsu peeked one eye open, watching the Dragon frown at him, tail swishing behind itself. "You don't even know my name and you would offer this?"

"M-may I know your name?"

The Dragon's frown deepened. "No," it said. "And, anyway, that's not why I'm here." It came a bit closer, but slowly, as if it was trying to keep from spooking Karamatsu. "I'm new around town and I was just taking a look. Never seen such a big city, but you don't seem much for wars with my people. How did you even know I was coming?"

Karamatsu wrapped his arms around himself, shivering partly in fear and partly in cold. "I have had dreams about you. Coming here. But there was fire and destruction…."

"Nah, not today," the Dragon said. It paused, and then made a sweeping gesture with its hand that ended with the collar of a long cloak gripped in its fingers. "Here, before you freeze to death." Karamatsu didn't reach out. "I'm serious. Who will be my sacrifice when the time comes?"

"Ah." Karamatsu carefully took the cloak and draped it over his shoulders; it was a deep, dark blue that went well with his dress. "Um, thank you?"

"No problem, dude." There was a clattering behind them, like so many feet in armor, and the Dragon's grin returned. "I suppose I'll see you around. Nice meeting you." The Dragon bowed shortly, and then turned and leapt from the balcony. Karamatsu's heart caught in his throat and he grabbed the railing to look over the side. The Dragon was already gliding upward, wings huge and wide but human form intact. It saluted him and winked-a wink that brought up a much different feeling than disgust-and flew back to its home.

Someone slammed into him from his side and he coughed but opened his arms. "Karamatsu-nii-san, you-!" Todomatsu was crying, patting him down to check for injuries. "You could have been killed, why did you come up here?"

Karamatsu stroked his hair back and kissed his forehead. "I'm alright, Todomatsu. I had to know what it wanted."

"Let Mom and Dad do that!" Todomatsu pulled him away from the ledge and inside, past where soldiers were flooding the area despite the Dragon having already flown away. "You need to stay safe, you're the crown prince!"

"Totty," Karamatsu said slowly, hugging Todomatsu as tight as he could, "I'm the first son of five. Choromatsu is more than capable-"

"Don't you dare," came Choromatsu's low voice. He wasn't crying like Todomatsu was but he looked very, very angry. "Don't you fucking dare, Karamatsu." After a deep breath, supposedly to calm himself, Choromatsu asked, "Where did the cloak come from?"

Karamatsu couldn't really lift it because of Todomatsu's grip on him, so he just said, "The Dragon gifted it to me."

Choromatsu sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Only this idiot would accept something from a Dragon without question," he muttered, but at least he didn't look so scared anymore. "You need to explain yourself to the rest of our family right now. Mom is not pleased."

Todomatsu let him go only enough that they could start walking; Karamatsu covered him in the cloak as well and prepared himself for an absolute dressing-down. Once the shock of the whole "Dragon encounter" thing wore off he was sure he'd be curled up in his bed in a pile of his brothers, probably crying his eyes out, but right now all he could think about was that the Dragon implied they would meet again. Karamatsu couldn't decide if he thought it would be under good or bad circumstances, but either way, he was a little bit looking forward to it.


End file.
